


Cracked Promises

by Lawson_Bawson_Baker



Category: Pitch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TW: Blood mention, back when I didn't have an AO3, this was my first fic I wrote for pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawson_Bawson_Baker/pseuds/Lawson_Bawson_Baker
Summary: The game went awful and Mike isn’t going to let Ginny brush him off, not when he knows she needs help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to move my work from Tumblr on to here,because it seemed like everyone had an AO3 BUT ME! Please forgive any typos.
> 
> This is a oneshot

She cracked. 

Finally Ginny Baker had cracked. 

Mike knew by the wavering in her voice as he held the phone to his ear. 

And the way the game went just hours before. He knew this was bad. 

“Rookie listen to me, it was one bad game ok? One. That’s it. “ he’d never been great at comforting crying women but for his rookie he’d damn sure try. 

Hearing the sob she tried to muffle sent a pain through his chest so sharp he had to take a long deep breath. 

 

“Baker…”

“I’m tired Lawson. I’m so tired. “ 

Mike knew she wasn’t just talking about in the moment. 

“I’ve got to go, see you tomorrow. “

The dial tone came so fast Mike barely could say anything. He held the phone in his hand, looking at it for a minute.  
“Tomorrow my ass. “ he mumbled grabbing his keys and slipping on his shoes. 

He stopped short when he saw Amelia Blip and Evelyn and even Tommy waiting outside Ginny’s door. 

Amelia stepped in front of him. “We’ve all tried, she wants to be al-”

He stepped around her, knocking on the door. The security guards didn’t stop him. Amelia saying she was going to call Will again. 

 

“Baker, open up. You’re worrying everyone, and interrupting my beauty rest. “

Nothing. 

 

“Baker. Seriously, come on just open up. “

“Go away Lawson. “ it wasn’t loud. She was probably close to the door. 

“No way baker. But I’ll tell you what I am going to do. Since you’re being difficult I’m going to wait out here. In position, until you open this door. “ 

Blip made a sound of disagreement. “Dude, your knees. “

Mike waved him off, clearing his throat. Bunching his pants up at the knees preparing to squat in catchers position. He knew she’d respond to that. 

“Stop. “ there was her voice. She opened the door just enough for them to see her face tear stained. Mike extended his arm stopping Amelia from pushing her way in. Evelyn started to say something but Blip shook his head. 

Mike spoke clearly, hand on the door preventing her from closing it again. “You guys, Ginny and I need a minute. “

As soon as he said Ginny, Blip nodded. Not rookie not baker but Ginny. This was serious. They all slowly got the slient message moving from the door. 

He rose a brow at her and she moved slowly to let him in. 

He stood facing her he was about to say something when he noticed. “Why are you standing like that? “ she had one hand behind her back. 

She shrugged. He ignored it, for now. Turning to look at the room he took a deep breath. The room wasn’t trashed but it wasn’t neat. 

Walking over to the bed he sat, a broken picture frame in the corner caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes looking down at the bedspread, “is that blood?” Dots were scattered over the edge of the bedspread.

He asked even though he was positive it was, and the picture was of… Oh. He understood now. 

She tried to play it off “I am a woman Mike, accidents happen I mean you wouldn’t under-”

“Give me your arm. “

She tilted her head extending her arm. 

“The other one. “ he demanded, immediately noticing her panic. 

She slowly moved her hand to his open palm. 

“I tried to clean it up but-” her head jerked to the broken frame. 

Her hand was cut in three places from what Mike could see. 

He led her to the bathroom by her good hand ignoring her protests.  
“Shut it rookie.”

And she did, until he sat her down on the edge of the tub and went to squat down next to her. 

“Wait,” 

She moved to sit on the counter instead, so he wouldn’t have to hurt his knees. 

He stood in front of her ignoring the fact that he was between her legs. 

He cleaned up her hand slowly; carefully. 

Mid way through he said “wanna talk about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

Oh so she wanted to play dumb. 

“The hand, the photo, the game, all of the above?”

“No to all of that. “

Mike stopped, looking in to those pretty brown eyes of hers. But said nothing, going back to work. 

It wasn’t until he was done with bandaging her hand, he realized she was shaking, tears filling her eyes. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, talk to me what’s up?” 

 

“It was all he wanted and I let him down. “ she was actually sobbing now. 

“Ginny…” Mike sighed. “It was one game, the next one will be better I pro-”

 

“Don’t!” She said angrily, pointing a finger at him. “Don’t do that, don’t make a promise you can’t keep. “

He nodded a bit. “Your dad? You promised him…”

“He’d say every birthday all he wanted was a win. And I promised…”

And they lost. She promised. 

His birthday. 

It all made sense now. Like her first game, she’d been in her head. She rested on his shoulder, still crying.  
“It’s ok. It’s ok. “ He rubbed her back slowly. 

When she calmed down a bit she pulled back. 

“I let you down too, I blew you off twice out there. “ it appeared like she was scolding herself while apologizing. 

“Stop it. We’ll work on it but for now it’s time to hit pause and go to sleep Rookie. “

She opened her mouth to say something just as he wiped a tear from her face. 

“What?”

“I umm, nevermind-”

 

“Rookie,” it was a tone of warning. 

 

“Can you stay for a bit? We can go over the hitters and-”

He had her face in his hands before she could finish. 

“You are going to bed rookie and that’s final. We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow. “

He kissed her forehead and paused.  
He hadn’t meant to.  
But she just smiled.  
And led he to her bed. 

It was 6 am when Mike left a sleeping Ginny, safely tucked and asleep. 

Will rounded the corner he’d clearly been waiting and nodded at Mike a silent question between them. 

“Yea, “ Mike whispered. “She’ll be alright. “


End file.
